One Time
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: OthersidersLuv101 got me addicted to Justin Bieber...'nuff said P


**Okay...first of all Happy Thanksgiving! =] Second...i know i haven't published anything for like a week...but I wuz on vacation where there was no computer around...but I'm back and staying :D so well explination for this story: Pancake (a.k.a. my BFF or OthersidersLuv100) check her out! =] but she got me addicted to Justin Bieber so yes...I get an idea for a story. So yeah...enjoy! =] **

* * *

"Jackie? What row are we?" KC asked, stepping disoriented down the concrete walkways lined with screaming fans.

"KC? Where are you?" Jackie questioned, emerging dazed through a row of raving fans.

"Right here," KC replied, running over to her, "now what row are we?"  
"Um, I think we're row 3, next to the catwalk." Jackie replied, blinking habitually in the darkness of the auditorium. KC nodded and examined the faded white marks on the steps of the slate floor.

"Row 3." KC said, pointing down and row. This time Jackie nodded and followed KC towards the floods of screaming teens. They quickly blended into the group as they were teens too and it's just what teens do at concerts. Screams escalated immensely as the person that the whole room had been waiting for. Justin Bieber. He might have started out small, but it didn't take long for his image to sweep through the states. Girls all over screamed for him and anxiously waited until he toured their towns. Tickets were especially hard to get considering the fact that he was so far away; in Canada. It seemed like tickets in LA would be some of the hardest to score; even with the multiple shows being added to the schedule. And yet, Jackie and KC stayed light on their feet and scored to awesome seats right after tickets were on sale. Now was the time to enjoy (and scream for!) Justin Bieber. And that's exactly what everyone did as the music to the hit "Love Me" boomed through the speakers signaling the sight of the person everyone was waiting for. Through the swatting arms and the bobbing heads, Justin Bieber's presence was declared by the scream factor, which was now louder than ever. Screams quieted yet still echoed as he began the lyrics of the song. The screams resumed as the song ended, the girls adding to the intensity of the room. KC was so in tune to the concert that she didn't even notice the person right in front of her. She probably should have considering the fact that he was sitting and not screaming like the rest of the room. Sure whoever he was was a boy but why would he have even been there if he didn't want to be. The figure finally caught KC's attention somewhere in the middle of "Favorite Girl" and she felt a strange urge to ask him why he was even at the performance. She fought it and tried to focus on the music yet still continued to glance suspiciously at the unidentified person. Her eyes shot over to the seat in front of her as a voice announced intermission through the speakers. The person turned and began to make an exit towards the walkway.

"And hurry!" a familiar voice called to him. It wasn't a teen voice but rather the voice of Riley's 10 year old sister. KC eyes switched to the row where it came from; the row in front of her. There sat Riley's sister, Chelsea, and four of her friends. KC could make an accurate guess who was in front of her.

"I'm going to go to the lobby." KC called as she hastened towards the doors trickling people out into the lobby. She darted around people until she saw the slick hairstyle that only Riley could pull off. KC didn't speak; she just ran over to him and gave him a tap on the shoulder. Confused, he turned around.

"What's up stranger?" KC asked casually.

"Nothing much; you?" he replied just as casually, surprising KC.

"Just at a Justin Bieber concert."

"Really? So am I-well sorta. My dad made me bring my sister and her friends tonight."

"That sucks. You can come and sit with Jackie and me. We're right behind you actually."

"I guess, but right now I have to wait on the girls hand and foot; parents' orders." Riley replied, his face twisting into a half smile.

"I'll just wait with you so I can show you where we sit." KC replied stepping next to his side. Fifteen minutes later, the duo was entering the auditorium, somehow balancing the orders that the girls, or as they asked to be referred as the "Little Princesses", had placed. It was barely possible with two people let alone one person.

"Here. Just take 'em." Riley said nonchalantly, passing the goodies to the royalty. KC did the same and showed Riley to the empty seat next to the catwalk. The auditorium flooded back up again in a few moments and KC urged Riley to get in the spirit of things. As the music started, she had succeeded with getting him on his feet. She didn't succeed with anything other than that...that is until the final song began. "One Time's" meaningful lyrics began to vividly illustrate through the speakers. Suddenly Justin stopped singing, just short of the second verse. The overhead camera began to focus itself through the screaming crowd. As it did, Jackie bumped into KC causing her to fall into Riley's arms. The camera stopped at them, the image of their embrace enlarged full screen on the screen on the back of the stage. They both looked at it, confused.

"This is for you guys." Justin spoke, standing on the part of the stage in front of them. The music changed from the upbeat nature of the regular nature of the song to the quiet and soothing of the acoustic rendition. For once during the whole night, the auditorium fell silent as the crowd swayed and stared at the image on the stage.

"You know KC; this song can only begin to describe what I feel for you." Riley began softly.

"Just tell me you love me. Just tell me one time. It will be enough for me not to hide my feelings anymore." KC whispered amongst the gentle music.

"KC, I love you." Riley murmured and kissed her; the crowd cheering not for Justin, but for them. But, even Justin was clapping for them. It seemed like the whole occurrence of them meeting up at the concert and getting caught on stage was not a coincidence, but rather fate causing them to show their real feelings for each other.


End file.
